Tenchu Azuma Ninjas: Triumph
by Cinni Samurai Princess
Summary: Rikimaru and Ayame dead! The new Azuma Ninja Clan is trained, but are they prepared for the return of Tenrai? Meet new characters! Funny witty and mysterious as they recover evidence on the disappearance of Ayame and Rikimaru. You'll fall in love!
1. PrologueCharacters

Any photos used for this fanfic are NOT originally mine. Please take this into understanding and enjoy!!! Tenchu:  
Azuma Ninjas- Triumph  
  
CHARACTERS:  
  
Ressaiyu- 12 years old Cinni- 17 years old  
  
Ari- 16 years old Toya- 20 years old  
Chibi- 17 tears old Lord Ghoda- 47 years old  
Sekiya- 74 years old Muffin- 5 months old  
Ruqi- 17 years old Shadow- ????  
  
~*ARI*~  
Ari is one of the youngest full trained Azuma Ninjas, whom has a desired passion to yap. Ari is a sixteen year old Leo, and a semi-skilled stealth assassin(She tends to fool around during training). But Ari is quite a mastermind at using small daggers... Her specialty! Ari's weakness is anything "scary"...Like bugs. She also hates to see Cinni or Ressaiyu hurt.  
Even though Ari's hair is black!!! ~*RESSAIYU*~  
Ressaiyu is the youngest of the Azuma Ninja clan, although he is still in need of training with his sword. Ressaiyu is a Taurus, so he is mighty stubborn! Ressaiyu is twelve years old and dreams of becoming a top assassin, like his idols, Rikimaru and Toya. Ressaiyu's best deal on techniques is swordsmanship, one on one... And eighteen on one! Ressaiyu's weakness is aiming, and advanced techniques.  
  
~*TOYA*~  
Toya is the oldest, most skilled stealth assassin of the Azuma Ninjas. Toya is a Scorpio... dark and mysterious... as if a shadow of the undead. Toya's passion is to kill, as her only phase is death. Toya has no master... Not even Lord Ghoda. She runs her own sword and is the toughest, most valuable of the Azuma Ninja clan. If there's something Ghoda and the rest can't handle, Toya will conquer all!!!  
This unnoticed shadow, unlike Ari, is very quiet and secretive about her past. She is difficult to get a hold of unless she's right in front of you. Toya's expertice is in stealth attacks and just about every other technique she was taught by lord Ghoda since the age of four, when her parents died from Onikage's tragic wars. All of her respect in her cold heart is for Rikimaru, who gave a care to try to save her and Toya's family, but died trying (or so we believe.) Toya's only weakness lies in love.  
~Ayame and Rikimaru~  
  
~*CHIBI*~  
Chibi is a seventeen year old Azuma Ninja. She is very small... The size of twelve year old Ressaiyu! She doesn't seem that intimidating and strong, but when you catch her punches you're dead, becauseshe's as fast as lightning, and definitely NOT weak! "Chibi" means "small" in Japanese, and that's where she received her name. This Taurus is extremely fast, and its either her way or the highway! Chibi is also very polite outside of the battlefield. Chibi's strong point revolves around teamwork... Although the Azuma work alone under invisibility. Chibi's very good at crawling, especially in very small spots where none of the other Azuma can fit! Her weakness is climbing, unless using a grapple, because her arms and legs are too short to stretch too far! Chibi is also great at the two swords deal, as is Cinni.  
  
~*CINNI*~ Cinni is a very skilled 17 year-old Azuma Ninja. Other than Toya, this assassin is the master planner. She always has an idea or plan to solve problems. Since she is a Libra, she is very picky, and would rather be alone on a mission. She stands for justice and will do anything to make things right. Secretly, she is Ari's "best friend". They will never tell, because Azuma Ninjas never use the word "friend". Late at night, when resting, or not on a mission, Ari or Cinni would sneak to each other's rooms in the Ninja's Dojo, and share secrets and dreams, even to teach new techniques they sneaked a peek at. Since they both snoop and are both stealth assassins, they usually never get caught by Lord Ghoda or Sekiya. Only ressaiyu knows, but he'd never tell.  
Cinni and Ressaiyu are siblings, separated at Ressaiyu's birth, then reunited a couple years after by Ayame, then given to Lord Ghoda. Lord Ghoda then watched over Cinni and Ressaiyu because theycan't find their parents (which is one of Cinni's dreams...To find them). Cinni's best attacks are stealth attacking, archery, and either twin swords or a single sword. Cinni received Ayame's twin battle swords as a gift when Ayame "passed away". No one really knows what happened to Rikimaru and Ayame, and Ghoda won't open up. Cinni's weaknesses are the thoughts of losing her little brother again, and an AWOL (absent without leave) Ari. Cinni can't stand when something is going on that she doesn't know about; especially when her B.F and brother are missing!  
Ayame's swords given to Cinni  
  
~*RUQI*~  
Ruqi is deep and mysterious. He is definitely not an Azuma, for his fighting style is VERY different from the Azuma Clan. No one knows when or where he came from, but no one trusts him... He may be a spy!  
On a walk in the Castle Garden, Ari meets up with this mystery boy... But who is he?... Can she trust him?... Does she like him?  
Ruqi's fighting style looks vaguely familiar, like someone else's. Only Cinni knows about Ari and "Ruqi"... But something isn't right.  
  
~*SHADOW????*~  
Who is causing all of this triumph?!?!?!  
????  
  
~*MUFFIN*~  
Muffin was received as a gift for Ressaiyu and Cinni for saving Sekiya from a dojo fire. Sekiya's cat was having kittens when the fire took place, and Ressaiyu and Cinni rushed in to save Sekiya, who is too old to move fast enough. Sekiya was in deep sorrow because all of his kittens, including his cat, died... Except for Muffin. Nothing could be done, and little Muffin was given to Cinni and Ressaiyu as a thank you. For Ressaiyu's idea as a true pet, he's teaching Muffin "the way of the sword"! Muffin is also a great messenger and swimmer!(  
Fight Muf, FIGHT!!! (gray and white)  
  
~*LORD GHODA*~  
Lord Ghoda is the leader of the Azuma Ninja Clan. With many years of experience, Lord Ghoda is the teacher of the Azuma Ninjas. He has been teaching since he was 20, and is now 47. He tries to keep the Azuma race going, but when he found out Rikimaru and Ayame disappeared, he almost lost all hope for Japan... And soon the world.  
Thanks to Sekiya, Lord Ghoda gave it another shot, and is now teaching Ressaiyu, Ari, Toya, Cinni, Chibi and little Muffin, who might pass on the Azuma ways to the youth. Lord Ghoda also hopes to fulfill his as a man whom goes down in history for keeping the Azuma race going. Ghoda's daughter, Princess Kiku, 22 years old, is now also helping to run the Ghoda clan to be sure to keep peace with all of their people and to improve their standard of living.  
Lord Ghoda's techniques are extremely perfected. He knows every move dealing with the Azumas' techniques and passes them on to his apprentices. Since Ghoda is getting older, he counts on his guards and ninjas to protect himself and Princess Kiku in their castle.  
  
~*SEKIYA*~  
Sekiya is seventy-four years old, and has served the Ghoda family for many generations. The Sekiya familyhas provided the Ghoda family with the Lordship's Lieutenants. Sekiya has served as Ghoda's fatherand teacher over the long years. Sekiya is well known from the Azuma Ninjas, and everyone loves him... Although he has nothing to do with fighting of any sort! Sekiya is always on Gohda's side. Don't let his age fool you, because he's as energetic and healthy as ever! He's even grown more wise over the years.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
The Azuma Ninjas are still in training, when Lord Gohda senses an evil presence. Ari, Cinni, Chibi and Ressaiyu stop to stare at Lord Gohda as hecloses his everseeing eyes to be silent in the middle ofhis conversation with Toya.  
"Are you alright?!" Ari screamed, yet there was no echo in that small training room of the dojo.  
"Get to your rooms. Someone's here... Toya, stay with Sekiya and me!" Gohda's voice gave straight directions.  
Toya readied her long-edged sword as Cinni, Ressaiyu, Ari and Chibi grabbed Muffinand hurried off, silenced by the sun's penetrating rays that afternoon seeping into the dojo's halls.  
"So what's going on?!" Toya's voice seemed to carry off as her words slipped silently off her lips. Toya's voice was deep and serious. She never really joked around, as did Cinni and Ari. She was truly dedicated to honor.  
"He's still alive," Lord Gohda's voice was in deep panic, "I sense Onikage's presence..."  
"Are you sure it's Onikage?" Toya asked in concern.  
"No. I also feel the presence of... Tenrai," Lord Gohda's head dropped.  
Toya's eyes narrowed, "I thought Ayame and Rikimaru killed him about 20 years ago!!!"  
  
***Tenrai was killed by the two Azuma Ninjas, Rikimaru and Ayame. You can find out all of this information by playing Tenchu 3: Wrath of Heaven.***Buy it! It's cool and fun!*** 


	2. Like Butterflies

Chapter 2- Like Butterflies  
  
"Shh!" Hissed Ari as Cinni tried to fit her head over Ari's to see what was going on.  
"If you would just move over!" Cinni harshly whispered back, "OW! You just elbowed my chin! See what we get for sneaking!? This was all your idea!"  
"Not true!" Ari bickered.  
Cinni started, "Hmph! I thought denial was in Egypt!!!"  
Ari giggled, "Anyway, we're not sneaking, we're snooping."  
Truthfully, Cinni didn't think it was all that right, "I'm so tired. All that training today, and now it's one o' clock in the morning! Let's just go to bed!"  
"Calm down, we won't get caught. You do wanna know what's going on, don't you?" Ari heard whispers from the far end of the hallway and froze, "Come on. Lord Gohda's voice is coming from the other room."  
Ari and Cinni crept down the silent halls of their resting dojo that very night. The well built dojo was crafted by Lord Gohda's hired craftsmen. The dojo held all Azuma Ninjas, and was stationed past the woods also owned by Lord Ghoda, and in his fields. Lord Gohda spent more time at the dojo then at his castle.  
The the hallway walls were decorated with a Japanese art of flowers. Both ninjas' footsteps were silenced by the torches' faint fire that were sealed in lanterns all along the walls.  
Ari followed closely behind as Cinni peeked around the corner, suddenly interested in what Gohda had to say. Ari then peeked nosily and caught her breath, waiting patiently.  
Lord Gohda paused in his conversation with Sekiya. That's when Cinni asked, "Why'd we bring our weapons?"  
Ari was dressed in her pink silk pajamas, and her long silky black hair was tied high into two high pigtails with matching pink bows. She looked like a little Japanese princess, and was as nosy as one, too. Ari answered quietly as she held four shuriken, or plate-shaped saucers, between her fingers, "Oh... You never know."  
"Hmm," Cinni agreed, waiting to hear what Lord Gohda and Sekiya had to say. Cinni was wearing sky blue silk pajamas, similar to Ari's, with her feet bare on the chilly wooden floorboards. Ari wore matching pink sandals. Cinni's hair was split into two parts: She had ponytail at the top of her head, with the rest of her silky black hair in the back down, resting on her shoulders. Cinni's bow in her hair was blue, also matching her p.j.'s. On each of her hips was a short sword. Ari carried a pair of twin- headed swords. One on each hip, also. Ari's twin-head swords were held by a handle that was in the middle of her sword, with a blade sticking out on each side. These twins were often twirled like batons as an attack on an opponent. Ari's twin-head swords never missed, with their razor sharp edge, which Ari often sharpened.  
"Did you hear that?" Cinni's eyes widened as she whispered, "It sounded like a..." Cinni's voice trailed off as the floor creaked again. The sound wasn't coming from Lord Gohda... It was from behind.  
Ari's quick and silent attack barely made it as she threw a shuriken at whatever was making the sounds.  
Ressaiyu emerged form the shadows, "Calm down!!!!"  
"What are you doing?!" Cinni whispered, "Ari was this close to taking your eye out!" Cinni played with her fingers to measure the exact distance that this close stood for.  
"Well...um...let's see. I'm in a hallway...hmm...Lord Gohda's in the other room talking secretive stuff... What is it?... Oh yeah... I could be doing the same thing you're doing!...DUH! You snoopers!" Ressaiyu got too smart sometimes.  
Both Ari and Cinni stood looking at Ressaiyu, with their hands on their hips. Ashamed.  
"Naughty, naughty," Ressaiyu obviously didn't realize that he was snooping, too. He looked up at them with huge, big brown anime eyes. His black hair was everywhere, like he just got out of bed. And that could be expected, for it was one o' clock in the morning. His skin was tanned, and he wore a basic yellow robe with white pants. Little Ressai also carried a staff.  
"And what're you gonna do with that thing?...Beat someone with it?" Cinni teased, pointing at the huge staff, "Look, it's bigger than you! Like you can even use it, hah." Cinni mumbled under her breath and smirked.  
"I'm sorry, Ressai, forgive me. I had no idea it was you." Ari favored Ressaiyu like she was his older sister, although Cinni was. Ari thought he was the cutest little thing, but Cinni couldn't understand why, exactly.  
"Ah, no prob. One lost eye doesn't make you blind...unless your other eye was disfunctional or something. But that's another story... Hush, I think I hear Lord Gohda talking." Ressai moved in closer to the other two Azumas, and listened.  
"No! No! I thought Rikimaru did away with Tenrai!" Sekiya's voice echoed in that fire-lit room. Lord Gohda was sitting on a small, wooden table pushed up against the wall. Sekiya sat on a tatami, or a little mat placed on the floor for you to sit on.  
"Rikimaru?!" Ressaiyu's eyes widened and his heart stopped. Rikimaru was Ressai's idol, other than Toya. Rikimaru was the top assassin in his day... unless still in his day...-Rikimaru just about made up the Azuma Ninja Clan! Is he still alive? Ressai thought.  
"Shh!" Ari and Cinni hissed in unison.  
Lord Gohda continued, "Yes. I thought the same. Tenrai probably pulled some crazy stunt to survive. Or he could still be dead."  
"And Onikage?" The last he'd heard of Onikage was when he fled the scene when Rikimaru and Ayame defeated Tenrai. Then, Onikage tried to re- awaken Mei-Oh when he obtained all the jewels. But Onikage never succeeded, thanks to Tatsumaru. Onikage then disappeared, and no one ever heard of him again... Until the violent wars started to break loose in Japan...  
"This doesn't mean Onikage's dead. No one knows for sure." Gohda's voice trailed off. There was brief silence.  
"Maybe," Sekiya started, "We should finally test our young trainers' strength?"  
"Do you mean to send out Toya to go investigate?" Gohda stared at his robe and coughed.  
"No, Lord Gohda. No," Sekiya's wise eyes gleamed with pride, "Azuma ninjas do have feelings. You always neglect all others except for Toya. It's time to see the others' skills. To see our future Ayames' and Rikimarus'.  
"Oh!" Cinni cupped her mouth, trying not to scream.  
"He's putting us in! Us!" Ari was about to jump up and down until Ressaiyu stopped her.  
"But I..." Lord Gohda's eyes widened with deep expression.  
"Gohda, you have to let them free. Like they are butterflies. Without their powder, they won't fly. Bring them to life," Sekiya's words sounded beautiful as his huge eyes lead on Gohda to believe in his ninjas.  
"I don't feel they're ready yet," Gohda's head sank.  
"No! They're ready! I know what's wrong with you! You don't want to lose them like you've lost Ayame and Rikimaru! If you don't let that go, you'll never have as strong a ninjas as Ayame and Rikimaru!" Sekiya was practically yelling now, his voice squeaky, weak and light, sounding as if he was bribing someone.  
"You're right. I don't want to lose them," Lord Gohda's eyes narrowed as he stared at Sekiya, "I don't... I loved Rikimaru and Ayame, like I love Toya, Chibi, Cinni, Ari, Ressaiyu... And even little Muffin."  
Sekiya smiled kindly, "We all love you, too, Master... All of us. So what are you going to do?"  
Lord Gohda bowed his head and gave a benign smile in return to Sekiya, "I'm going to take your advice, as I have taken all my life. I'm opening the top... and letting my colorful butterflies free."  
Ari, Cinni and Ressaiyu looked at each other, each with a wide smile on their face. Ear to ear. Their first mission. 


	3. That Third Face

Konoichis are girl ninjas who, from personal experience in gameplay on Tenchu, cannot fight!  
  
Chapter 3- That Third Face  
  
Cinni was staring out of her window at the starry night sky. The moon was full, with a face that winked back at her. To Cinni, he was just a face without a name. Just someone to talk to...Like Ari. This very moon had been there when a time in war had separated Cinni from her family. This very moon had seen all when Ayame had rescued Cinni from a harsh time in history. This very moon had smiled as Ayame took little Cinni to Lord Gohda to be taken in as one of his own. This very moon shone as Cinni was reunited with her younger brother Ressaiyu. The moon has seen all...Like God. Perhaps he was God. Cinni was grateful to have all she had. But her only wish was to find one little trace of her parents...Or to find that Ayame...was still alive.  
Cinni's eyes searched each star, taking in all she saw. She knew she wasn't supposed to be awake. She just was too excited about all she heard early that night...Or morning. About her going on a real mission and all. What got Cinni was all of the killing. She only wanted to be stationed to putting foes to sleep. Then again, what was the point of that?  
There was a faint knock at the door. An "Ari who wants to come in but knows she's not supposed to, so open the door now!" kind of knock. Cinni didn't want to get Ari caught, so she silently sprinted to the wooden door, pulled the latch, and slid it to her left. Ari's face lit up with a smile as the door slid open silently.  
"Hey," Cinni greeted, stepping aside to let Ari pass.  
"Hi," Ari strolled in.  
"I take it that you can't sleep, either," Cinni shut the door, "Too excited, huh?"  
Cinni's room was crowded and homey. As soon as you walk in, to the right is her bed, covered in velvet red covers, along with matching pillows with the lavender plant sprinkled on them for good luck, peace and tranquillity. Her polished wooden floor sparkled against the lanterns' flares. On the left wall, opposite the foot of her bed was a wooden drawer with a huge mirror on it. This held Cinni's combs, brushes, hair ties, papers, ink and pens, traditional make-up, jewelry, money and treasures. All along the walls were carved flower decorations, in a Japanese style of art and beauty. Since there were no closets, there was a huge treasure chest beneath Cinni's window stationed at the far back wall of the room. The treasure chest was old, but sturdy. This box was conducted of wood and leather, and had a huge lock on the front of it, to keep it sealed. There was the ancient Japanese Kanji writing on it, but it was too faded to make out what it read. This chest held all of Cinni's battle and stealth equipment.  
Cinni's window had taut curtains the color of snowflakes. When not drawn, which they were now, the curtains blew with the breeze of that Autumn night. Cinni's window was open as fresh air blew Autumn leaves of orange, pink and brownish red spilled onto her floor.  
Ari took a seat in the little wooden chair with a little velvet cushion on it that matched Cinni's bed. The chair was in front of the dresser drawer, so Cinni could sit and do her hair. Cinni took a seat on her bed, stretched and yawned.  
"I can't believe we're actually gonna go on a mission! Can you?" Ari looked at Cinni meaningfully.  
"Um...I've been thinking about this. I used to couldn't wait to be a real Azuma Ninja, like Toya. But now I...Now I don't know about this...All this." Cinni stared at her white socks on her feet that were slipped into blue sandals.  
"All this?...All this what?" Ari raised her eyebrows.  
"All this killing. I've never killed anyone before, Ari. On my first mis...It's just gonna be a shock, you know?" Cinni looked up at Ari.  
"I know Cinni," Ari walked over and sat on the bed beside her, "It's gonna be a shock for us all. But that is what Azuma Ninjas do, right? And I'll be there for you always. We're protecting Japan. We're protecting Lord Gohda. Besides, Toya kills all the time," Ari smiled at Cinni.  
"That's because Toya has no heart. But you're right. Together we'll be the masters of assassins! Better than Toya...Possibly better than Rikimaru and Ayame themselves. Thanks Ari. You're always there for me. Thanks." Cinni Cinni walked over to her drawer and picked up a black comb, "Now, come here so I can do your hair!"  
Ari laughed, "NO! Not the pigtails!"  
Cinni giggled, "You know, you're hiding your hair with that style. Let's get some new styles going to see what we're gonna wear on our missions."  
Ari strolled back to her last position, sitting on the chair. She then untied both pink ribbons in her hair so that her long black hair fell to the middle of her back. It was shiny, but wavy, for she had been wearing it in pigtails. Cinni combed Ari's hair, took a flower and messaged it through the front of Ari's hair, holding back her bangs. Now Ari looked like a little Japanese doll. A sudden heart-drop came upon Cinni, and the comb fell to the floor.  
"Are you alright?!" Ari turned quickly to find what the matter was.  
"Yeah..." Cinni picked up the comb, "This is all so surreal." Konoichis are girl ninjas who, from personal experience in gameplay on Tenchu, cannot fight!  
  
"Mmhm," Ari stared into the mirror, "We're definitely no Konoichis! Well, we are women...but, we are Azuma women." Ari giggled, "We're not used."  
Cinni smiled, "...I have to let this out."  
"Hm?" Ari stared at Cinni through the mirror.  
"Ayame saved me and Ressaiyu, right? Well, other than that, I never even really met my parents. I only have one memory...When...I looked up and saw three faces staring down at me. They were kind faces, I know that, but I don't remember the faces. Something tells me that two were my parents, but...who was the third face?"  
"I see. That must really bother you." Ari stared at her hands as she fidgeted with a hair clip.  
"Yes. Yes, it does. It bothers me a lot." Cinni began to comb Ari's hair simultaneously in the same area. This is how Ari knew Cinni still had something on her mind.  
"Are you sure you're okay?" Ari asked Cinni, "You're combing the same piece of hair!"  
"Oh, sorry," Cinni stopped combing and stared in the mirror at her reflection, "I just was wondering that maybe...Maybe I can set out and find that third face, you know?"  
"Uh...Cinni?" Ari turned to face Cinni with a confused look on her face.  
"Yeah?" Cinni saw Ari's raised brows.  
"What about your 'knightly nightness'?!" Ari stumbled her words into a one-sentence type craziness.  
"My WHAT?!" Cinni laughed.  
"I mean your, uh," Ari closed her eyes and started snapping her fingers, trying to remember.  
"Being an Azuma Ninja?" Cinni stared at her feet.  
"Yeah, that's it! Heehee!" Ari's laughing expression quicklt turned to a worried frown.  
"I...uh...I was thinking that maybe I can forget about the whole ninja thing and set out to find that third face," Cinni looked at Ari through the mirror.  
"Oh, I," Ari looked sort of angry, "I... How could you throw all of this away?!" Ari looked as if she was about to cry.  
"Ari!" Cinni was hurt.  
"No!" Ari whispered in a harsh tone, "You liar! Whatever happened to our promise when we were younger?!"  
"Our promise, Ari?" Cinni's expression was motionless.  
"Don't tell me you don't even remember that!" Ari stood, shoving the chair under the desk, which produced a loud screech.  
"Ari!" Cinni stepped forward, grabbing hold of the chair.  
"Don't speak! Our promise to become Azuma Ninjas...together! We've gone through all of this training, and you're just gonna throw it all away...You...hypocrite!"  
"I'm hurting here! You don't know how hard it is for me!!! You're supposed to support me... I thought you were my best friend!"  
"So what...You think I'm not hurting, too? We're all hurting here... And you're not the first to admit it! Understand! You're not the only one! Japan does not revolve around you!!!" Ari looked evil now, "Besides... Azuma Ninjas don't use the word 'friend'."  
"But I..." Cinni was cut off, still shocked by Ari's harsh use of words.  
Ari began to whisper surreptitiously, but loud enough for Cinni to hear, "I hope the spirits take the life of the lying, deceitful demon at which stands before me..." Ari's gaze lowered to the floor as Cinni gasped and tears flowed down her cheeks.  
Cinni swallowed, "How could you sa...ay that?!" She turned and walked to her window, and when she turned to face Ari, Ari was gone.  
Cinni silently grabbed her gear and weapons. Then, as if she was a dove, flowed quietly out the open window, tears still streaming down her face, "I will find you." 


	4. One Promise

Chapter Four- One Promise

"Hey, Ari?" Ressaiyu shook Ari rapidly, who was sleeping soundly under her silk pink covers.

"Hmm?...Yeah?" One of Ari's eyes opened and closed quickly due to the sun's rays streaming into the room from the window.

"Wake up! Because either we're training today, or going on our FIRST MISSION!!! Ha ha, yeah!" Ressaiyu jumped and down in excitement. "Say, have you seen Cinni? Can't find her anywhere."

"Huh?" Ari was fully awake now.

"Come on, get dressed," Ressaiyu ran out the room in a very clumsy, _un-Azuma-like_ way. _Must be the excitement._ Ari thought.

Ari quickly dressed and ran to Cinni's room.

KNOCK! KNOCK!!!

"Cinni? Ari opened the sliding door, "Cinni?!" Ari looked around... No sign of Cinni to be traced... Nothing but Cinni's regular room arrangement, except for the flower hair clip that lay restlessly on the floor. That same hair clip that Ari let slip from her gentle grasp that soundless night.

Ari gasped and fell on her robed knees. Ari still hadn't changed from her pajamas. Her gaze quickly skimmed the scene that lay before her. She noticed that Cinni's PJs were thrown over her bed, and her Azuma gear and weapons were missing.

"She really left me..." Ari started to cry. As her tears, which were uncertain, stained her silk pink pajamas, Ari's blurred vision noticed the open window, "How crazy, she leaves her window open for any wandering ronin to sneak in and kill us all!"

Ari walked toward the window to shut it, but stopped. She didn't know what stopped her, but some unknown force made Ari climb out the window and onto the sun-lit balcony. Actually, this balcony wasn't really a balcony, but it could be used as one. It was a slope. By the way Gohda's dojo was designed, there was another balcony/slope high above the one on which Ari stood.

But Ari wasn't paying attention to the balcony were she was placed, but the fact that her best friend was..._gone._

"Oh, I didn't mean what I said! I shouldn't have said it. You were intent on something you wished to fulfill: finding that third face. I _want _you to do that. I hope the spirits are guiding and protecting you. You have my blessing...I only wish I can apologize..."

"You just did," a startling voice made Ari spin around.

Ari shrieked with delight and thrusted toward Cinni, who was armed and ready for a mission. Ari couldn't help but smile, "I'm so gald you're here!"

"Me too. And I'm staying here," Cinni smiled also, "After most of my night spent in the woods I realized something important to me. Azuma Ninjas have no family... What's a third face to me?"

"No! Don't say that, Cinni! During these missions I just know you'll gain something concerning you and Ressaiyu's family. Maybe even that third face...Hee hee...right?" Ari exclaimed filled with tearful joy.

"Umhm...RIGHT!" Cinni's eyes widened, "Say! Don't we have a first mission to explore?!"

"Meet ya down there..." Ari laughed, "I certainly can't attend Lord Gohda's meeting dressed like this!"

Author's Note:

I really do appreciate the reviews so far! I know I'm just starting out, but if you are reading my story, I'd like many reviews to encourage me to keep going with my fanfic! In my rough copy notebook I already have about 100 pages written! I just need to type it up! Don't quit on me and I won't uz! R&R please!


	5. No Triumph

Chapter Five No Triumph

"This is not a triumph," Lord Gohda explained as all of his best ninjas sat before him.

Toya kneeled before Lord Gohda, as Ari, Ressai, Cinni, Chibi and even little Muffin sat behind Toya. Muffin wasn't really listening, for the little kitten was prancing about, attacking a cushioned ball. Ressaiyu couldn't help but to laugh.

Chibi was also an Azuma Ninja, and a skilled one at that. She was also the tiniest. Even smaller than Ressaiyu, although she was 17 years old, like Cinni. Chibi was very serious when it came to training. She worked hard, too! Her best techniques are stealth, because she's small and silent, and can slip in and out of shadows like a church mouse. Chibi also specializes in the two-swords deal, like Cinni, because her little arms are fast and crazy. As were Ayame's. Cinni's weak point is climbing, because her arms and legs are so short. That's why the best invention Chibi likes is the grapple hook! Chibi's not claustrophobic, so her small quick body can easily get from hole to hole.

Little Chibi was sitting patiently and intently as Gohda was giving his speech, her legs folded under her body. She had no idea what was going on, because she wasn't a _snooper_ like Ari, Cinni and Ressai. No one filled Chibi in, either.

Chibi looked around her: In front of her sat Toya, with her long black hair flowing like a river down her back. Toya's right hand was resting gently on her huge full sword, which was fastened on her right hip as she sat with her legs tucked under her body. There was no doubt that that sword was ungodly heavy. Chibi wouldn't even have been able to _lift _it! Toya's left hand rested on her lap, which was clothed in black baggy bunched caprees. Toya also wore armor (which wasn't heavy) so she could move around, and a black tank top. _She looks too cool_, thought Chibi.

Chibi looked at Lord Gohda, who took a sip of tea as he tried to continue his speech. He was on a riser in front of all the ninjas, with Sekiya behind him sitting patiently in a fancy chair.

Cinni and Ari weren't fooling around, for they were before Lord Gohda. Ressaiyu grabbed Muffin and petted her to calm her down. Muffin wore a red bow around her neck as a symbol of imperialism and ownership, so no one would steal the little puff! Like anyone would even _dare_ to steal Muf, because Ressai made his pet into a killing machine! Chibi thought it was some form of animal cruelty. But Muffin really came in handy when it came to delivering messages, because she was quick, and people would immediately fall in love with her. Muffin carried two short customized swords in her mouth, and the messages were fastened in her red bow's collar.

One time, someone tried steal Muffins swords as she was delivering and... Let's just say you don't want to mess with the _Muffinator_. If she senses something or someone wrong she'll hiss or growl to make sure she lets you know! But, besides the battlefield, Muffin is the CUTEST kitten you'd ever come across. It's a wonder how she walks on her hind legs and grips her swords in her hands..._paws_...when a battle is in progress.

Chibi focused on herself. Small...No family?...At least she thought. She never found out for sure, but..._sigh_. Sometimes she wondered if her parents were royal, like kings and queens. _What if I had siblings? I wouldn't ever have to be alone again if I only found them...If they even existed. Who am I fooling?! They're all dead...and I'll avenge their deaths._

She couldn't ask Lord Gohda, but she was always so evil when it came to family. All Chibi had were dreams, and that one hope that she'll find them. Would they accept her? She had a lot inside of her. No one knew the truth in this dojo. There really _was_ no truth...

Ressaiyu looked at , who was staring down, her mid-back length black hair covering her tear-filled, slanted, beautifully crafted brown eyes, "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Chibi had a harsh tone, and when she looked to Ressaiyu, she looked possessed.

"Oooookaaay," Ressai went back to petting Muffin.

"I'm having a very hard time saying this...But I fear that those we once thought long gone are now within our presence. And I'm not talking spirit-wise..." Lord Gohda was very impatient and misplaced.

"Ari look at him," Cinni whispered, wondering if this _really_ was going to be a hectic mission.

"He looks a mess," Ari's eyes were wide, "He's so nervous about this..."

"Yeah, he's literally drowning in his sweat. He can't even finish his speech," Cinni was then shushed by Chibi.

Lord Gohda again sipped his tea, trying to calm himself, "Now let us not jump to conclusions. I don't know for sure what happened to Ri...Rikimaru and Ayame..."

Every Azuma Ninjas' eyes widened in great interest when they heard the sacred names. Toya lowered her head and fidgeted vigorously at the end of her sword with her right hand. Everything went dead silent in the dojo.

Gohda's gaze shifted from each Azuma Ninja's penetrating and horrified eyes as he sighed, "Sekiya? Will you take over?" Gohda then summoned a castle guard whom was stationed in the dojo to escort him some _mizu_ (water).

Sekiya turned to Princess Kiku, Lord Gohda's daughter, and asked her to do the honors, because Sekiya was feeling too weak, also. Kiku felt as if she also couldn't do it, for Ayame who was missing, was like Kiku's older sister and guardian angel. And the thought of Ayame gone forever put Kiku into tears.

"Finishing off, my father felt, excuse me, _Lord Gohda_ felt the presence of Onikage," Princess Kiku saw the dropping of everyone's mouth, except Toya's, because she already knew.

"NO!" Ressaiyu stood up in horror, "This can't be! Rikimaru did away with him!!!" his face was driven with rage.

"Hush, now!" Kiku almost drowned in tears as Rikimaru's name was mentioned again. Too long has she lived thinking her "older sister" Ayame would return. It was time for everyone to face the facts.

"IF YOU MUST KNOW, RIKIMARU COULD'VE DONE AWAY WITH ONIKAGE IN A SPLIT SECOND!" Ressaiyu argued.

"HOW DARE YOU ADDRESS THE PRINCESS IN SUCH A MANNER!!!! RIKIMARU AND AYAME ARE DEAD!!!" Toya's sword was now at Ressaiyu's throat. Her skill in pulling out her sword so fast amazed and frightened all, and it drove Ressai to shut up and sit down in horror.

Cinni wasn't going to have her little brother mistreated, no matter how annoying he was. With quick reaction time she pulled out a shuriken and threw it so it purposely _just missed _Toya's throat, "**You** **put that sword back on your hip or I'll stop playing nice."** Cinni wasn't in the mood for threats, and was proud that she made Toya put her sword away.

Toya's deep vice carried off as her demon eyes turned to Princess Kiku, "Let me tell the story, Your Highness. No interruptions. I want to get this over with."

Princess Kiku backed up abruptly. She then took a seat next to her father, startled. Toya picked up the information, "Onikage, many years ago, tried to awaken Mei-Oh by obtaining powerful stones from many places scattered in Japan. Ayame and Rikimaru 'killed' Tenrai...Atleast that's what they thought. But Lord Gohda still feels his presence. Onikage tried to awaken Mei-Oh again. This time Ayame and Rikimaru didn't make it in time. Mei-Oh, a destructive chaotic mess, started wars all over Japan. Which is why we're here now, right? No family? Right..."

"Toya!?" Chibi looked hurt and angry, "Why do you say it like that?!"

"What, Azuma Ninjas only express feelings of anger?" Ressai whispered, "HMPH."

"So sensitive, this batch of ninjas," Toya began again, "There shouldn't be any strong emotions being an Azuma Ninja...Just a strong blow. You'll lose your sensitivity after your first kill, trust me.

"I'm sure you all know about the wars in which almost all of Japan was destroyed. Rikimaru and Ayame were hopeless...In a fit of despair. All they could do was try to save families.

"Tatsumaru, once an Azuma Ninja until he traited on us, somehow destroyed Mei-Oh, but we believe he destroyed himself in the process. This news weakened Ayame's heart. Her 'secretive' love was gone for good.

"There was still a living Onikage, so Ayame went to kill the evil whom killed her love. Rikimaru went after Ayame, for he knew there was no way Ayame could win with a hole in her heart.

"Ayame was lured in by Tatsumaru's dead body, and she became Onikage's live target. As Onikage stabbed Ayame in the back, Rikimaru grabbed Onikage from the back in a fit of hurt, anger and hopelessness, for Onikage had just killed _ his _love. Onikage struggled to pull the sword from Ayame's back and thrust it through his own gut so the sword would also go through Rikimaru.

"Rumor has it that Ayame was able to escape, guts spilling and all. And Rikimaru supposedly followed after her after waking from his unconscious state. But when Rikimaru awoke with the sword still through him, Onikage was gone. A sign he was still alive.

"But Rikimaru and Ayame never returned to Lord Gohda, and Onikage was never heard of again. The wars ended.

"Like I said, Rikimaru and Ayame are dead and it's all a rumor! If not the wars would have still been going on, am I right? And Ayame and Rikimaru would've returned.

"A lesson to you that _real _ Azuma Ninjas don't believe in friends: or _LOVE!_" Toya pronounced the word "love" with disgust, "These two traits get you no where as an Azuma Ninja, except for where Ayame and Rikimaru are now...Six feet under. Possibly sixty feet under."

Ari looked to Cinni, saying in a mocking voice, "Don't you just love happy endings?"

Cinni tried to smile, "Yeah, beautiful."

Chibi leaned over saying, "Someone had a broken heart in their lifetime before."

Toya didn't hear this, luckily, as she took a seat in her original spot. Lord Gohda's waterfall of sweat had drained, and he seemed rather cold.

"I would like all of you to go on a stealth mission to places to find out my if my feelings are true, or if I'm getting too old and senile." Lord Gohda smiled, and his worries seemed to slip away.

Each Azuma Ninja gave each other a pound except for Toya. (yeah homey!)

"We'll start by sending each of you to villages known for the histories of these tragedies!" Lord Gohda clapped as a sign of 'chop chop', "Further discussion tonight."

"What about training?" Ressai asked.

"Take a day off...It's your last day off after you start these missions." Lord Gohda looked down.

"All right!" Ressaiyu jumped about half his height into the air.

"I'll be escorted to my castle, along with Sekiya, Princess Kiku and my guards. Enjoy yourselves." Lord Gohda stretched, "Wait...you all will be coming too!"

"We have a full day at Gohda's castle!!!!" Ressaiyu and everyone else were so excited.

The Ninjas, Lord Gohda, Princess Kiku and Sekiya boarded the carriage. Two guards steered the carriage with Lord Gohda's two adoring white stallions pulling it.

Through the villages and woods our ninjas go to reach Lord Gohda's castle. What will happen on their first day off? What tragedies?...What fun? Are Tenrai and Onikage still alive? What about Rikimaru and Ayame?

Author's Note:

Hahahaha! This is so enjoyable!!!! Sharing my workz with u guys and listening to Utada Hikaru! Yeah man! It's a shame though, such a beautiful story unfolding and yet my reviews are so limited! Help me out guyz!!! cries with handkerchief There's a lot more to come so stay tuned!!! Please no flames. Thanks to all my reviewers already. Much luv!!! And there IS going to be action at some point in the story...don't worry so! Thanks to u all! Drop off your love! Oh, and I _had_ to kill them! I'm so sorry...hugs and kisses!


	6. Lord Gohda's Castle

Chapter 6-Lord Ghoda's Castle

"Oh my!" Ari cupped her mouth as she stared in amazement at the large layout of Lord Ghoda's castle, at which lied before her.

"Yes. Oh my is right," Lord Ghoda smiled as one of his guards helped him out of the large carriage, "I've owned this castle ever since my father passed away. He kept it nice, but...when I took over I made a few adjustments."

"Adjustments?" Cinni turned to face Lord Ghoda.

"Yes. You should see it now," Lord Ghoda walked forward, leading the party.

"Trust me, I see it all ready," Ressai's eyes were wide open.

"Let's make it to the inside first!" Sekiya smiled, "Then you can see my young, stout lads."

"You have children?!" Cinni was puzzled. _Why hasn't he ever mentioned them?_

"Oh...no..." Sekiya chuckled. That answered Cinni's question, "For many generations has my family provided Lord Ghoda's family with the lordship's lieutenants. They protect the castle, as well as those who dwell in it. These men are really skilled and armored good."

"You must be proud," Ari continued walking.

"I'm glad this isn't one of your 'little lieutenants'," Toya smirked.

"Hmm?" Lord Ghoda spun around to find his second guard flirting with the uninterested Princess Kiku. The guard, noticing Ghoda's evil glare, turned red and fell back in pace, "Oh no! Never! My lieutenants know better than to mess with _my_ little Princess!" Lord Ghoda was angry, "That's just a puny dojo guard...And I _should_ teach him a lesson for messing with my royal daughter!" The guard lowered his head.

"Can I do the honors?" Toya didn't give a jokingly smile.

"N...N...NO! I'M BEGGING YOU!" The guard dropped on his knees and begged. He was so clueless about the joke that was on him.

"Kiss his feet!!!" Ari had a serious face on, and then turned to snicker.

Lord Ghoda laughed, "Oh, Tao-Sa, get off the ground! I mean come _on_, how stupid can you _look_?"

Everyone laughed...even Tao-Sa.

The party continued up the long, narrow, hidden path toward Lord Ghoda's castle. The castle was hidden away in a vast clearing in the middle of Shinzikuu Forest. This colossal woodland, with its tall tree hides and huge Ghoda manor, provided privacy from any wandering, harmful ronins, and any of Lord Ghoda's enemies.

This beautiful castle contained the expensive carved Japanese walls of different designs: like flowers, cranes, bamboo, symbols, etc. The castle held maids and the lordship's lieutenants. There were plenty of rooms with royal kimonos passed on from different generations hanging in rooms, and the guestrooms were even prettier than Cinni's dojo-room!

What Ressaiyu was excited about was not only the missions, but also going to see the castle's arsenal. Ressai just knew he'd find a weapon or a piece of armor regarding Rikimaru! ...Or at least perforated armor (worn-out, torn and useless) that they kept as a memory and tribute.

Ari wanted to see the castle gardens, which were hand-planted with beautiful flowers and plants from all over! It would be a gigantic paradise!

Chibi and Cinni had plans of their own on their day off. Cinni was ready to sneak stealthily into the castle's large kitchen to sneak a snack...or a few snacks... Being in a rich castle, she plotted out all of the different foods she wanted: Shu-mai, Shashami, Dicon Misco Soup, steak, meat-dumplings, yogurt, sprouts, fried bamboo shoots and sprouts, and Cinni's favorite... 3 EGGROLLS 3!!! Chibi was going to find out where her room was stationed so she could sleep! Knowing Muffin would be with Ressaiyu, she had no worries!

Toya had enough with being around people in general. She had clearly been in the castle before, so there was really no thrill in her stillborn heart. She only had two things on her mind- which was the whole conflict, and chillin' in the hot spring in the forest not too far from the garden.

"Okay. Now here, you can relax! Enjoy my castle! And no taking things that don't belong to you!" Lord Ghoda sighed with a faint smile, "Sekiya and I will be in the meeting room on the top floor. We'll meet in the dining room at nine PM!"

The Azumas quickly scattered. What fun in a huge castle!


End file.
